


Her Wedding Ring Didn't Fit Anymore

by Maxmerica



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Bed Rest, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Pregancy, Gen, Hormones, Light Angst, Miscarriage mention, Pregnancy, Twins, Worried father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmerica/pseuds/Maxmerica
Summary: Just a cute little story about America being pregnant with the twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lame title

          Her wedding didn’t fit anymore. It hadn’t fit for months. That was normal America supposed; she was having twins after all. Her mother told her point blank all the unpleasant parts of being pregnant. After all her mom had five kids so it was no surprise to America that her mother knew everything there was to know about being pregnant. Such as the fact that morning sickness was a huge misnomer. Or the fact that her toes and fingers would swell in addition to her ankles. But even still America hadn’t expected the symptoms to hit her like a train. Her mother reassured America that was to be expected since she was caring two babies not just one. Maxon on the other hand was less than reassured by his mother-in-law. America supposed that this made sense, even if Maxon could barley remember, the only pregnancies he’s seen up close had ended in miscarriage. Even still America had hoped that by the time her first trimester ended Maxon would have stopped hovering but of course that was when they learned they were going to have twins and he became even more overbearing. Not helping matters was the fact that a few weeks into America’s second trimester she had a bit of health scare and had to on bead rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Looking down at her extremely pregnant belly America said, “You two better be the cutest babies ever capiche?” She was greeted by two kicks to her abdomen. “Good,” she responded.


End file.
